


Stargirl Never Checked

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stargirl's eyes widened as soon as her stepfather appeared and glowered.





	Stargirl Never Checked

I never created DC AU characters.

Stargirl's eyes widened as soon as her stepfather appeared and glowered after she forgot to clean S.T.R.I.P.E. two hours ago.

THE END


End file.
